International Rose
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Just like in a garden, all things grow with love. Some even grown in Love. WillRose R&R plez
1. Rose in the Gazebo with her Studies

Rose sat in the gazebo, books surrounding her. Her usually neatly placed hair was out of order from her mind-ruffling. A pen in her hand and a notebook in her lap up top a textbook, she furiously copied notes and solved the equations from the subject of Math.

Her final exams were coming up and she was in desperate need of good grades. She had missed too much to just drop-out. Her parents counted on her.

"Hey, Rose." Her leader and best friend came to the entrance of the gazebo, looking down on her stressed-out form. "Rose?" Mack snapped his fingers, trying to get the nineteen-year-old Asian girl to look up from her studies. "We're going to go to the beach for a little training. You coming?"

The girl shook her head, not even looking up. "Can't. I have to study. My exams are coming up." Mack rolled his eyes, kneeling before her and swiping her notebook and text from which she was looking at. She scowled at him. "Mack, give those back!" She made a reach for them, but he pulled them out of her reach.

"You need a break, Rosie. You can't just sit here all day." He lectured, slowly putting his arm down.

_A break…_Rose thought. "Yea, a break." She smiled. "Thanks, Mack. You're right, I do need a break." They stood together, Mack blushing with each second.

"Finally, I'm right!" He dropped her things and missed Rose cringing with the sound of crumpled papers. He began to walk out. "So, you coming?" He asked when he noticed Rose, still not following him.

"Huh? Oh, yea, I'll be right there. I'm just going to…get a drink first. Don't wait up, okay? I promise I'll be there." She smiled, nodding her head. With that, she walked out of the gazebo, trying not to even care of her writing still left in the gazebo, waling off to the Hartford mansion. "Oh, and Mack?"

The red ranger turned around, a set of knuckles to his nose from no where colliding with its target. He stumbled back, holding the bridge of his now bleeding nose. Rose appeared from her invisibility, standing completely perfect with a cocky smile on her face. "Don't call me Rosie."


	2. Last Night and Last Morning

Rose sat in the gazebo once more, looking at the stars from beneath the white, transparent ceiling. Her things had been packed into her messenger bag, not resting against a side of which she did not care about for the moment.

"Care for some company?" The milky voice of the Black ranger echoed through-out the opera of the grasshoppers and his figure, leaning against the entrance frame looking at her, interrupted the performance of the summer lights.

"Pleasure's all yours." She responded, giving him almost the same treatment of Mack. Yet, she had observed, she could never be as harsh to Will as she was to Mack. It was just…impossible.

Will joined her on the ground, resting his hands behind his head. He tried to concentrate on the stars of the Gods, but his mind could never get off the fact that Rose was lying right beside him.

Ever since his little 'trick' on Miratrix and his betrayal, at least the tempting attempt to, she'd been on his mind non-stop. It was only that morning that he truly accepted that fact that he had a crush on the brainy, headstrong pink ranger.

He quickly tried to catch a glimpse of her. She seemed to not even notice his presence; too deep into thought. He could also see the slight droop of tiredness creep over her puppy-pink eye shadowed eyes. "Penny for your thoughts, Rosie." He taunted, knowing, unlike his partners, how she hated the name. He could hear her nails slowly begin to crack. The sign of her hands balling into fists.

Rose sighed heavily, turning to him and leaning her head into her palm, supporting herself by her elbow, looking at Will. Will did the same so they were looking at each other, eyes lost in eyes. At least, Will was lost. "Remember this morning when you all were training and I didn't come till, like, two?"

"Roddy and Dax beat on that forever." He mused, smiling. Faintly, he could see her blush, dodging her eyes from his.

"I was talking to Andrew." She confessed, looking back at Will.

Will was taken aback. "What for?"

"I quit, Will." She whispered.

"WHAT?!" He sat up, looking down on her. He missed her cringe at his voice, staring at the spot where his face once was. "Why would you quit? Is it because of me? Whatever I did, I'm really sorry. And I mean it; I'm really, really, truly…"

Rose softly laughed as Will continued to ramble on apologizes, rising. She placed an un-painted finger on his lips, silencing him. "Will, it's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault. It's just…too much is going on in my life. I'm almost being destroyed from the stress. I can't quit college. My parents count on me to finish and become successful. Andrew can find another ranger. Or better yet, you guys are great without me." I breathed. "Will, I have to go back to England tomorrow. You can't change my mind."

"Do the others know?"

"No. I made Andrew promise not to tell them till I called tomorrow." She laid back down, looking up the stars for the last time in America. She heard the squeaky floorboard creak; signaling Will was lying down beside her.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

"Tomorrow at eight. My flight goes off at nine." She moved her head to look at him. "Could you come with me?"

He looked at her. "Me?"

"It will be good to have somebody there when I start crying like a baby." Rose laughed and Will slowly joined in.

Rose sighed heavily, trying to disguise it over her yawn. "Will?" He looked at her, answering her. "Can I…lay on you?" Will smiled, moving his arm open for Rose to lie on his chest. She smiled, moving in. She sighed, this time actually yawning, before falling asleep to his heart. Will cherished this, softly stroking her hair.

* * *

Rose awoke, looking around the gazebo, searching for her messenger bag. She, also, was searching for Will. He was not beneath her as he was last night. "Will?" She called.

"Yes, Rosie?" A voice said. It seemed behind her.

And softly, but slowly, water fell upon her shoulder.

Rose screamed, jumping up and looking behind her. Softly, she heard a familiar laugh. She looked up and there, stuck between to bars with her bag, was Will. "William! Don't scare me! And get down from there!"

Will laughed, jumping down. He handed out the messenger bag, Rose grabbing it with one hand. "That wasn't very nice, Will."

"But it was funny. Plus, you don't know how many times I've already poured orange juice on your head to try and wake you up." He smiled.

"Orange juice?! Why you…where'd you get orange juice?" She pulled a puzzled face.

"Actually…" He pulled the hidden hand before them, which held tightly in the palm a McDonalds bag. "I brought breakfast." Embarrassed, he looked to the floor, cheeks flushing red.

"Aw. How sweet." Immediately, Rose plopped down. "Let's eat!" Will laughed, sitting down beside her and laying out the food.

They ate fast, exchanging conversation like they were personality tests. By some strange way, they're conversation had changed into a bizarre and awkward game of "Would you rather?"

"OK, I have a good one. Would you rather kiss a pig made of every disgusting thing a human can think of or marry somebody who you hate and live with them till the year Sept-Million?" Will said, taking a drink of juice.

Rose bit her lip softly, her habit of thinking. She wasn't one for romance, yet still. Someone you hate? She wouldn't want to be forced to live with someone she couldn't see eye to eye with. Yet, who would want to kiss something so…despicable? "Umm...question. Can I get the stuff off me afterwards?" Will nodded. "Then I choose the pig."

Will laughed. "Gross, man."

"Woman." She corrected.

Will laughed more. "Hey, don't point at me. I'm just the user of the slang. Blame society."

Rose smiled more. She looked at her watch. It was nearing 7:50. "Come on. We have to go." She began to pack up what remained of the food. "Unless, of course, you want to catch up on that 'beauty nap'." Will glared, helping.

"Let's go. I even brought my own car." He smiled.

* * *

The airport bustled with people. Many of them were in suits or carrying suitcases as tourists. Rose and Will stood before the flight board. They seemed to others as if they were reading it. Yet, that was far from the truth.

Rose was freezing up. What would her professors say when she suddenly reappeared. A bigger question, what about the students?

Will looked at her and saw in her eyes that she truly wasn't there. He placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to him. "Rose, you're going to fine. Just think of it as when you came here. Okay?" He shook her, trying to break her from her trance. She shook her head, looking at him. "Okay?"

Rose smiled. "Right." She laughed. "I knew bringing you here would be good for me."

"_Flight 3-A for London will be leaving in one hour and half."_

"That's you." Will looked down at her as he felt her tense once more. Not thinking of anything else, he hugged her to his chest. After a moment, he felt her return the embrace. He enjoyed the moment, just holding her. _Before I never see her again._ He let go of her, looking at her as she looked at him. He smiled again. "Now go!" He turned her around and pushed her towards the ticket counter.

Rose turned around to him with a confused expression. Slowly, it morphed to small smile. With a sigh and new-found confidence, she pulled up a hand and waved at him. He returned it. They were like that for a moment or two before Rose turned around and walked away into the crowd of people.


	3. Andrew in the Headquarters with the News

The normal day of tracking and searching came from the click and bop of the Overdrive Headquarters. Will had slipped in unnoticed, pretending to concentrate on work.

Rose was studying on the plane by now. At least, he suspected. The drive at from the airport had seemed to take only a minute or two. Then again, he really wasn't concentrating all the while. His thoughts were concentrated completely on the genius. And how he would never see her again.

He heaved a sigh, it going unnoticed to all as all went on with their work. It seemed as if Rose's power was coursing through _his_ veins, now.

Ronny was the one who had spoke and noticed. "Hey, has anyone seen Rose. Isn't she the first one up?"

"Actually, I just heard from her."

The rangers turned to look to their mentor; all except Will. "Huh?" was the reply in unison.

"Yesterday, before she joined the all of you, Rose came to my office. She had asked to resign." He hunched his shoulders up and down as was his awkward habit. "She gave me her morpher and had me promise not to say a word until she called from her airport. She just landed there five minutes ago."

"Wait. Resigned? You mean…she quit?" Mack stepped forward, looking straight at his father. "Did she say why?"

"Actually, yes she did Mack." The 35-year-old man clamped a knowing and comforting on his son's shoulder, hoping that the confused look would soon change. Or better yet, vanish. "She said she was getting too stressed from her testing and ranger duty and that she would like to return to London to continue with her education."

The room went silent. An awkward silence of which no one seemed it was their place to pull the knife out and cut it. Each found it too thick for such a saying. The breaths hitched through, joining in the sound.

The footsteps, faint, echoed through. Each on their own time, looked behind them to find the usually cocky, thief black ranger missing in action.

Still, nobody found it their place to state the obvious. In the heat of the moment, they all just returned to their work.

_Click..._

_Clack..._

_Beep..._

_Bop..._

* * *

Will sat in the gazebo, the tears slowly cascading down his cheeks from his brown eyes. He opened his mouth, gulping in air. He exhaled the sound extending as a sob with more tears than ever.

Trying to concentrate on something else was not going to work forever. It had for an hour and then it failed. Mr. Hartford had cracked through his walls unknowingly.

But, Will knew who truly had broken through them.

Her onyx eyes, her sun-kissed skin, her perky, yet knowing attitude to defy his. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. It was so strange, actually. He was the loner; it was his personnel. Yet one night and one morning had changed all that he had worked on to conceal. How?

Slowly he heard the sound of crunching grass beneath a set of feet. He furiously wiped away the tears, trying to rebuild the walls that were beyond any repair he could establish.

"Master Aton?"

He looked up and laughed weakly.

"Hey Spencer." He gestured at the gazebo, knowing sooner or later the old aged butler would sit.

"Might I ask, why the tears." Spencer asked.

"Rose…" After that, he could not continue. It wasn't anything that stopped him. He just…couldn't.

"The little smart one. If I understand correctly, she left for London this morning?" Will nodded, solemn. "Fine place, London. Went there once when Master Hartford dragged me looking for a jewel for the Misses." The man chuckled. "He sent me out there from the hotel after he was being stormed by women to marry them. Second place to love, you know." Spencer made sure to emphasize on 'love'. He smirked a knowing smirk at the sight of Will wincing into his chest. "But still, you're the loner. So once again, I ask. Why the tears?"

"Rose was the one that broke through my walls." He whispered, not knowing how loud or soft his voice truly was. He breathed a ragged breath, knowing the tears were to follow soon. "Spencer, could I be alone for a minute. Or two?"

"Of course, sir. I'll be but a yelp away." The man slowly began to walk away. He stopped at the second step down, then took one back. "Just so you know sir, if you do have anything for the little lady, you may want to go after her before she somebody else does."

With that, Spencer left Will to his thoughts.

And his tears.


	4. Will at the apartment with the flower

Two Months.

* * *

Rose huffed; walking into the apartment she had the pleasure of calling her own. She dropped the messenger bag at the door, kicking off her converse shoes. She walked tiredly to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and grabbed a piece of chocolate she had frozen a week ago.

Frozen chocolate was her favorite snack.

Her finals had passed, yet the professors seemed to push it on themselves to give out even more tests than were necessary. She was tired of each and every one of them.

_BUZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

Rose's head jerked up, sending a headache from the _CRACK_ that came from her tired neck. She had not even noticed she'd been dozing off. The annoying noise came once more. She yelled, as if the annoying person could hear her from down the hall. "Alright. ALRIGHT! I'm coming! GOOD GRIEF!" She pressed the button to open the door and walked away.

_It's probably some Chinese delivery-guy who can't read and thought I was the one who called for it. Oh well. Time for sleepy-sleep._

_RING-A-LING-A-LING! RING-A-RING-A-RING-A-LING-A-LING!_

Rose groaned. She certainly was not somebody who was a nice person without any sleep. "Look, mister, I didn't order any Chinese food," She opened the door, one hand on the frame and the other on the door side, "So go…" She looked up and her face flashed red.

"How do I look like a delivery-guy? I dress _way_ better than them." His cocky voice echoed.

Rose squealed. She jumped up at him in the gestured of a hug. "WILL!" She screeched, hugging him tightly.

Will stumbled back, quickly regaining his composition. He smiled, hugging her back. "Hey, Rose."

They let go and Rose nervously laughed, looking at him. He wore a black and silver striped button up shirt and she could just see the faintest hint that a blue satin shirt was worn beneath. Dress pants dawned his legs, camouflaging his matching dress shoes. He held something behind his back that she really didn't care for at the moment. She was too captured on how wondrously similar to a god he looked against the red satin walls of the building. Quickly, she gestured him in. He followed her in quickly, keeping whatever was hidden behind his back, hidden.

"What are you doing in London? How did you get here? How did you find me?" She baffled him with what seemed an endless stream of question.

Will laughed, placing a gentle finger on her lips in an attempt to silence her. "How about I answer you're questions over dinner tonight?"

Rose slowly breathed, hypnotized by his eyes. "Sure." She stealthily shook her head, taking a small step back. "Just let me get ready, 'okay?" He nodded. "Just, make you're self at home. At least, to a minimum." She joked, vanishing behind a wall to the bathroom.

Will laughed, slowly walking over to the couch and waited.

* * *

Rose smoothed out her outfit once more, checking her make-up once more in the mirror. In her own sense, she seemed perfect.

She just hoped the same impression would come from the man in her living room.

Slowly, she walked out.

Will heard the _click-clack_ of heels make their way down the maple-floored wood. As any gentleman would, he stood, smoothing his own outfit to make himself presentable.

He bit his lips to make sure his jaw didn't drop to the floor.

Rose came out in a purple one-size too big cami that ruffled over her chest. Stylishly ruffled jeans clung to every curve of her sleek legs, opening huge around the ankles he knew were the tiniest he'd ever seen. Strapped around her Cinderella-sized feet were dawned in Khaki Wedge Heels.

She was the goddess.

"That bad?" She looked down on herself, thoughts in her head that she should have gone with something classier.

"Not in the slightest. You look…indescribable." His breath hitched as nature took its course on his body.

Rose blushed a deep scarlet. "Well, let's go." She made for the door.

"Rose!" He called, gripping her arm. She looked up to him in confusion as he presented what he had hidden behind his back.

A thorn-less, full bloomed, white rose.

"I didn't know what flower you liked, so I went with the obvious."

She took the rose and inhaled the sweet scent, wanting to die right there. _Send me to heaven…_

"Bad choice, right?" He hung his head in shame.

Rose smiled, lifting his chin to look at her. "Not in the slightest. It's…indescribable." She quoted him word for word. They laughed. Rose took Will's hand in hers and they left.


	5. Stealing the Past and a Kiss

Rose smiled as Will pulled out her seat for her. She sat, watching with lovestrucked eyes as he sat across her. She was sitting on the pink-ness of Cloud 9. Will was the perfect gentleman. Pulling out her chair, opening the door for her, waiting patiently for her, listening to her ramblings. _Perfect…_ "Clos Maggiore. I've always wanted to come here. How'd you know?"

"I just wanted to bring you out somewhere nice. I guess it was just a coincidence." He flashed a smile as a waiter came to their table.

"Good evening. My name's Robin and I'll serving today. What can I start you off with to drink?" The young British fool spoke, turning first to Rose. A bewildered look became on his face. "Rose Ortiz?"

Rose gasped, avoiding the boy's stare. How she wished for this not to happen.

"What are you doing here?" He joked. He looked at Will and then back at Rose. Just missing the jealous flare in his eyes. "Your boyfriend?" He nudged her shoulder with his elbow in a joking manner. Rose laughed awkwardly. Will clenched the sides of the menu. "Strange. I've never seen him around campus."

"That's because he's from America. Robin, this is my friend Will. Will, this is my classmate." Rose tried to act smooth and happy, but Will could tell her teeth clenched at the word 'classmate' meaning she really was begging at Will to find a way, any way, to get him to leave the two of them alone.

"How you doing?" He smiled politely with a nod. "Not to be rude, but could we get a pitcher of water for the both of us?"

Robin smiled, standing up again. "Of course." He jotted something down on his notepad. "Well, it was nice to see you Rose. I'll see you Monday." He waved quickly and walked away. Rose didn't even bother returning the gesture.

She breathed a sigh, resisting the urge to slump in the seat. "Thank you, Will. You have no idea how much I appreciate that."

"You looked like you were going to die." He joked.

"I felt like I was." She groaned. "Everybody on campus hates me. He probably is going to hold that against me and then I'm going to be known as the campus s…"

Will placed a hand on hers, calming her worried ranting. "Rose, relax." She looked up at him with wide, child-like innocence eyes. "I promise you, if any of them give you any garbage, I will be over here in a heartbeat." He whispered.

Rose sighed.

And the cherry blossoms began their descend.

Rose looked around her, as did Will. She lifted her hands to her sides, catching what fell in her fingers and treasuring the feeling.

Will laughed softly; look at the woman before him. The blossoms, showering about her. _Aphrodite._

Rose looked at Will and Will shook his head, darting his eyes to the menu. Rose blushed softly, picking up her own menu and choosing what she would like to eat.

As soon as the dinner was served, the questions were remembered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting a pretty lady."

"How'd you get here?"

"Hartford's jet."

"How'd you find me?"

"The campus keeps a record of where the students live. I…pulled a few strings and got your address."

"How's everybody."

"Dax has yet to hear of 'speed dating', Mack finally asked Ronny out a week ago, Hartford has been quiet this month, Spencer's as usual."

"Any reason Andrew's quiet?"

"I asked Mack and he says it's the month his mom died."

"Harsh. How's rangering?"

"Same old, same old. A fight here and there."

"How'd you become a thief?"

Will choked on his water, looking at the now very attentive Rose, her body leaning over the table, her chin resting on the knuckles of her manicured hands.

"Why the curiosity?"

"You seem too nice to be one who steals. Now, no beating around the bush. I want to know the whole story of Will Aton's thief career."

Will breathed. "I was ten. I had started shop-lifting. Every time I would never get caught. At first it was little things. A hot-wheels car, a pack of cards, a roll of candy. Then it got bigger and bigger till one day, I lifted six movies. I was caught and sent to prison. My mom bailed me out and took away my car. I was 16."

"When I was 18, I quit high-school and went to the museum. There was this big thing on how something had been stolen. I offered to help and they said they'd give me a chance. If I could return the item, I'd work for the government, returning stolen items for different museums. It took me two hours to find something that would help and then another six hours to catch the guy. Complete and total amateur. So yea, that's how I got the job."

"What was the item?"

"I don't remember. A priceless emerald, I think. I don't remember. It wasn't that big a deal to me." Will looked down at his meal, missing the wide-eyed look on Rose's shocked face.

Slowly, she ate her own meal.

* * *

Will walked Rose to her door, standing beside her as she unlocked it. She looked up at him, him down at her. "Would you like to come in?"

"Nah, no thanks. I probably should call Spencer up to send the jet over. But I hope you had a wonderful night, Rosie."

Rose sighed. For once, the rejected nickname felt like…frozen chocolate. "I had wondrous night." She breathed. "You didn't just take me out so you could steal my heart, did you?"

Will laughed. "No." The smile became smaller. "But, may I have your permission to steal _something_ from you?"

Slowly, Rose nodded. She was confused. "What?"

Taking a daring step forward, Will held her chin in his calloused fingers. Slowly he leaned in and Rose's eyes slipped close. His lips flushed against hers and within nano-seconds she responded. She curved her palm across the smooth skinned side of his neck.

Before anything became too much, he pulled away. She looked up at him with hurt and want in her eyes. He flashed a forgiving smile, hoping she knew why he was doing what he was doing. "Your first kiss."

She smiled back, understanding everything perfectly. "Good night, Will. Call?"

"You know it." He stepped back, looking at her in adore. "Good night." He began to walk away, down the hall. As he came to the end, he looked around and raised a wave, like she had at the airport. "I love you, Rose!" He called.

She felt embarrassed, hunching her shoulders and flashing a smile, stifling a laugh. Will gave a breath of a laugh and walked away.

Slowly, she touched her lips. He had truly kissed her. "I love you, too, Will." She whispered to the night air.


	6. Robin in the classroom with the chemical

One Month

In the past month since Will's travel to London, things had started to ease up in their lives. They called every weekend night, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, when the oversea connections were the cheapest. They laughed, swapped stories, and talked about the life of a human. Every time one of them had to end the conversations, they would say goodbye and an 'I love you', just to make the other happier.

* * *

Will plopped down in the room the Hartfords had set up for him. The satin sheets did well against his burning, sweating, worn out body. He looked at the time. It was Thursday, one more day until his calls with Rose.

Speak of the devil, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Rose…" Will immediately sat up. Something wasn't right. "Rose, are you okay?"

_Sniffle…_

"Babe, what's wrong. You sound like you're crying."

The sound of sobs and tears, racking his girlfriend's body, came over the receiver. "Babe? Baby? Rose, what's wrong? Rose, answer me!" He called, hoping she could hear him.

"Will…I need you. Please…come quickly."

"You got it, Rosie. I'll be there as fast as I can. I Love You."

"Hurry…"

Will hung up, thinking as he walked. He didn't even bother asking the elder for permission. He wasn't wasting any time. He climbed into the cockpit, pressing what needed to be pressed and taking off.

* * *

Will buzzed himself, softly jumping up and down in anticipation and worry. As the _click_ of the door came, he barged in. He ran down to her apartment, banging on the 5 in. wood. "Rose?"

Slowly, he heard the sliding of the lock, the _chick_ of the deadbolt, and the turning of the doorknob as the door opened itself.

Standing before him, dawned in a red, shave coat robe that was tied tightly around her petite waist, was a tear-stained, hair-messed Rose.

"Will." She breathed.

"Hey, Rose." He opened his arms and she walked into them. Yet, as soon as his hands touched her back, she winced. He pushed her off, staring to her tear-stained face. "What did I do?"

She shook her head. "Come with me." She took his hand and led her to the bedroom. As soon as he stood in, she closed the door. "They burned me."

Still confused, Will moved to her. "What?"

Slowly, she turned around. She closed her eyes. _I trust him with my heart. I need to trust him with my body. _Slowly, she undid the tied. Holding the sides as to not reveal what was not needed to be revealed, she slid down the fabric to show her back, just a little past the crick in her back.

Will went wide-eyed, gasping in shock. Where once beautiful, angel-skin was was now covered in disgusting scars, crinkling her skin burns, blisters of every size and shape. Slowly, he reached a hand and smoothly, gently, brushed his fingertips over them. Her once milky, satin skin was now course and rough. "Oh My God."

She pulled the robe back up, holding it tightly across her chest. "We…" she sniffled, holding back tears. "were doing an experiment in science. When the professor turned his back, Robin…" A nerve-racking sob passed her lips. "poured a Pyrite, Hydrogen, and Oxygen mixture down my back." She hung her head, sobbing.

Will, pulled the two of them to her King-sized bed and leaned them against the headboard. He held her by the arm against him as she cried into his chest. He stroked her hair in an attempt to sooth her, whispering nothingness of sugar-topped sweetness into her ear, kissing her forehead. He sprinkled kisses down her face. He kissed away her tears, not caring for the salty taste that passed past his tongue. His lips risked hers as he slowly, slowly captured them. He didn't want to push things. Now definitely wasn't the time for that and he wasn't going to let her do such a thing. He pulled away, shifting the two of them to a comfortable position on her bed.

"Stay the night?"

"Till the ends of time."

* * *

Just as before, Rose woke first. If you could put it that way. Yet, this time, Will was sleeping beneath her. She looked up at him and observed every aspect of his face. His unusually long eyelashes, the small point of his nose, the color change of his lips. The way the toss of his head made her … tingle. Extending her first two fingers, she walked them up his chest, softly popping him on the nose. He scrunched up his nose, shaking his head and returning to the slumber he had. She laughed softly, repeating the act. "Wake-y, wake-y, Willie."

Slowly, the black ranger opened his eyes. "Morning, Rosie."

"You're here."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Last time you ran off."

"To get you food."

"What, no food this time?"

"You'll see." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on." He helped her up, careful of her back.

They walked to the kitchen and Will sat her down. Opening the freezer, he pulled out a heart-shaped box. Across it, in golden cursive, read 'CHOCOLATE'

Rose squealed, opening her arms. "Frozen chocolate! My favorite!" Will placed the box before her and she hungrily threw off the lid. Popping the first one of cold sweets into her mouth, she moaned. "Thank you!"

"You deserve it. Now eat up." He motioned to the chocolate. "Don't even ask about me. I'm allergic to chocolate."

Rose pouted, thinking how horrible his childhood must have been. She would ask him about it later. Quickly, she took another one in her fingers and gulped it down.

"So…Robin did this to you?"

Her hand froze half-way to her mouth. Slowly, she put the piece down. "Why?"

"Well, when you go back to school today, I'd like to punch out the guy." He held up a hand. "I don't care if you try to stop me. Nobody messes with my girl. No matter how far away she lives from me. May be an ocean, may be a galaxy. I'll still defend her to the death."

Rose blushed, picking up her chocolate and gulping it down.

* * *

Holding tightly onto Will's hand, Rose held her books at the side of her body. Usually, she would have carried her bag, but because of yesterday's incident, that was out of the question. _Another reason for me to punch him._

As they entered the campus grounds, the cruel welcoming party stood to them, Robin at the front. Rose froze, hiding behind her boyfriend. "Aw…the little slut is afraid." The boy taunted.

Will turned slightly, looking at Rose. He brought their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He gave a reassuring smile before let go of their hands and walked forward.

Will stopped before Robin, the two of them the exact same hurt. "What did you just call my girlfriend?" His voice was threatening.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Robin's voice reminded Will too much of Mack's. Maybe close to his own when he was with Miratrix to the other rangers. "She was begging for me when she was with you that night. She probably was too struck by my presence to remember to say anything to you about it."

Will let the rage and fury control his body and lifted Robin off the ground with a strength that superbly surpassed Mack's enhanced. He ran, with the speed of Ronny, shoving Robin into a brick pillar, holding the ruffles of his shirt in fists. "Listen here, idiot. You better tell me how to help my girlfriend or so help me I will pull your eyes you're butt and rip your guts out and shove them down your throat." His eyes flashed red, daring the British boy to defy him. "And don't you ever, in your terrible, pathetic, pitiful life, call her slut."

"Just dab some water with vinegar on it with a rag. It will go away twenty-four hours later." Robin cowered before him, turning away in sheer terror, horror, and fear. Will let him go, letting the boy drop to the ground. He slowly walked away.

Sharply, Will turned around and sent a fist hurtling to him, connecting powerfully to his jaw. Robin knocked into the pillar and falling to the cement that served as a side-walk. Will walked back to a stunned Rose and brushed the rustled hair back. "I told you. Nobody messes with my girlfriend." Rose smiled at him, hugging him tightly. He wished he could hug her back, but they both knew that at the moment, that wasn't going to happen.

As the class bell rung, they parted. "I'll see you back at your apartment, okay?" Rose bit her lip, dodging his stare. "Hey, you quit the team to learn, right?" She nodded. "Then, get your butt to class and learn! And don't worry, after this, I know nobody's going to be bothering you. Not for a while." She smiled greatly at him, nodding confidently. Slowly, waving all the while, she walked off to class. Before she turned around, she mouthed a quick 'I Love You' to him.

And just as before, the one who was left whispered the response to the air.


	7. Causing Pain While Wanting to Help

Rose unlocked her door, closing it and locking it. She walked to the coffee table and set down her books. She hissed in pain at the stretching of her back. She straightened. "Will?" She called.

"Hello, Princess." Rose yelped, turning around to see Will there with an oversized teddy-bear.

"Oh my God!" She pulled the bear from his clutches. She looked at it and smiled a 100-watt smile at the pink bowtie and the black booties. She set it down and ran into his arms that gently wrapped themselves around her waist as she did the same around his neck. "You spoil me too much." She whispered into his neck. Deeply she inhaled his scent. _Cinnamon and Nutmeg._

"Why shouldn't I?" He pulled away, smiling at her. Softly, he pulled her to her bedroom. As she had done, he closed the door as soon as she had entered. Though, he did not turn around to face her. "Do you trust me, Rose?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Will breathed a ragged breath, exhaling nothing but what he had taken in. "Then take off your shirt and bra…"

Rose froze. "What?"

"Just…trust me…" His voice drifted off.

Rose obeyed, hesitantly turning around and lifting the fabrics off her skin. "Now what?" She turned her head slightly to see if Will was looking at her. He wasn't which calmed her the slightest.

"Lie on your bed, your chest into one of your pillows." Rose nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. Apparently, she hoped, he wasn't going to do what she had suspected. She lied herself down, clutching to her pillow to her chest and leaning her cheek against another one. "Okay…"

Will turned the slightest to see if she truly was as he had told her. He walked into the bathroom and got out the vinegar-water mixture he had settled when he had returned. Grabbing a rag, he walked back. When he looked upon her, it seemed that she was ready to dose off. _Too bad that won't last long._

Sitting at the edge of the bed, he pulled the night table beside him, placing the bowl of the mixture on the surface. Folding the cloth, he dipped the fold into the liquid. Breathing heavily, he dabbed it on her back.

Pain erupted her back and Rose had to bite both her lips and shove her face into her pillow to muffle her screams. Tears welled up in her eyes. "It stings, Will." She whined.

"I know, Baby. But it's the only way I know how to help you." He looked at her, her head slowly nodding.

"Go ahead." Came the muffled reply.

Will didn't even reply, just dabbed again and again. Soon, he had dabbed all over her back, some places twice, some even three times. He placed the rag down, wrapping her robe around her. Rose took the hint and pulled it close around her and tied it tight. She pulled up and stared at him. Will would not look at her, to ashamed with the pain he had caused her. Slowly, with gentle fingers, she pulled his head to look at her. "Thank you." She whispered.

He raised a hand, stroking it against her cheek. He wiped away her tears, looking deeply into her eyes. "I'm so…"

Rose placed a finger on his lips. "Don't be. You helped me…and I haven't done anything." She breathed.

Closing in on her, he kissed her. They laid against the headboard as before, this time without the tears. Will held her arm and stroked her hair. Rose circled her finger around his chest, at one point moving down to his stomach, making him squirm. She laughed, learning one more thing about her boyfriend. His stomach was his ticklish spot.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

Will pulled her chin up to look at her. "You were born."


End file.
